cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Linya M'Tanis
Dr Linya M'Tanis, 'known on the board by her handle "'Scientific Pursuits" is a relatively young asari living on Illium. She works in a research laboratory in Nos Astra, her ability as a chemist belied by her energetic, cheerful demeanour. Biography Early life Linya was born on Mannovai (central Varos, specifically) to Mirala T'Narf and a salarian father. She and Mirala lived there until her father's death when she was eighteen years old, after which they moved to Sanves. There she stayed for around a century, which was punctuated by frequent, extended visits from her older sister Zelana. The two always got on well, and maintain a close relationship even to this day. Education For the first couple of decades, Linya was tutored by her mother as the salarian education system on Mannovai was far too intense for her to cope with. Once they had moved to Sanves, she was enrolled in a local school and soon caught up with her peers. Linya studied chemistry at the University of Plonaea, where her mother worked as a xenoliterature professor, excelling and staying on to complete her doctorate. Relationships Elara T'Meyra Linya met Elara through the boards - initially, their relationship was a casual one, meeting up to "snuggle" on occasion. This since developed into something far deeper than either of them expected, and the two confessed their love for one another. Sadly, Elara was killed in action not long afterward, on the mission to take out QOROQ. Kenec'Getha nar Iblin Kenec was staying on Illium during his hunt for Paro'Valis, and in an effort to lift his spirits Linya invited him out dancing at a club called "Illiumination". They had a very enjoyable evening, despite Kenec having health problems in the subsequent days. They stayed in touch somewhat, even sharing an apartment during Linya's visit to the Citadel. Emile Ó Bhroin Emile and Linya are connected via Zelana, Linya's sister and Emile's girlfriend. They are not very well acquainted, but are on as good terms as can be. Trivia Linya speaks Thessian Standard with a pronounced Sanvesian accent - this comes through human English translators as a mild Scottish lilt. "Linya" is a word meaning "serene"; Tanis was her father's clan name, and the M' prefix comes from a practice in his Mannovaian culture that essentially defines asari clan members with a designation that literally means "blue". Threads of Note Spectrometers and Squiggly Lines: Elara and Linya meet up, and study a mysterious rock that Elara found in who-knows-where... along with other things. Too Many Apologies: Visiting Kenec'Getha in hospital. Mother Dearest: Elara and Linya have lunch with Lin's mother, and it goes quite well (to their surprise). I Seriously Shouldn't Do This: Plotting a 700th birthday celebration for Mirala. Leading into... You Don't Turn 700 Every Day: The big event! Urdnot Nutanx, Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri), Najhil Holken, Kenec'Getha and more join the family to celebrate. I Call the Moxie Toys: Cleaning out Elara's apartment. Reaper War Mirala Sends Messages: Linya won't return to the Citadel, but Mirala tries to be protective however she can. Daia Responds. Letters From Nos Varda: Illium comes under attack from the Reapers. Lost and Found: Linya and Daia T'Nara try to keep their spirits up following the fall of Thessia. Post-War Not Exactly A Social Call: Daia T'Nara seeks out Matriarch Mirala (via Linya) for counsel. Disco Celebration: CDN dances down at BlueShift nightclub. They Left A Mess: Linya and Mirala try to help Asharia in the aftermath of her childrens' abduction. I Got A Paper Published: Good work, as Linya's research helps with crop production. My Lab Exploded!: These things happen to Linya sometimes. Back From The Dead: A returning Fadil Mahd hosts a CDN get-together at Aphin's Place; Linya and Zelena attend. Science Time!: When Tomaj Isadore has an idea, Linya offers her perspective. Extranet History: What is Linya up to online? Never Too Matron: A night out in Illium with faces old and new. Party Time: Another CDN get-together, at a Halloween party on Illium. OOC Notes *The initial idea for Linya's characterisation was similar to that of Dragon Age 2's Merrill, if she were filled to the eyeballs with caffeine. *Linya's photoshopped appearance is based on images of Kajal Aggarwal. Category:Characters Category:Asari